A NOPE smut fic
by zaidee0404
Summary: Hope gets amnesia and forgets everything. Literally everything. Well maybe not everything, since he can talk and stuff, but most things. The important things. Like Noel. A Hope X Noel smut fic. (This is not meant to be taken seriously)
NOPE

A NoelxHope fanfic – Written by Zaidee and Prince$$, Edited by Special Weeb

I awoke three weeks ago, without a clue of who I am or where I was. The locals informed me that I am in a world known as Palamitia, however they have not told me much more, preferring to keep their distance. Their burning stares as I walked by provided me with the indication that I was better off keeping to myself.

Who am I? I do not know. Where do I come from? I am unaware of this as well. Why did God place this cruel fate upon me, confining me to this enigmatic world and forcing me to walk along my path alone? Only he knows, but I hope to find this out for myself one day.

The dreams I have had since arriving in this world are just as perplexing as my current situation. Two people are always present, the first being a girl slightly younger than me, with rose-coloured hair done up in a side ponytail that falls past her shoulder, and an appropriately pink outfit. The second is a boy of my age, with brown, untamed hair, a tight black shirt leaving little to the imagination, and baggy blue pants. Sometimes another being appears alongside them: a white creature in the physical appearance of a stuffed bear, with purple bat wings and a pink bauble atop its head. As stranger things have happened to me recently, I decided not to question it. The dreams appear distorted, leaving me unable to deduce any further details besides the people themselves. Every time they make their scheduled appearance in my dreams, I feel the notion that I have met these two before. Their names continue to elude me as my dreams play out in silence, like they always do. That boy in particular, exudes a sense of familiarity that I cannot explain, and it pains me that I cannot remember him, or anything else about my past. I feel as if I have stared into those blue eyes before, clutched the fabric of his shirt in my hands and felt his skin against my own. Is this just a fantasy, or has this really happened before? Sometimes, I wake from these dreams left panting, finding my sheets drenched in sweat and an all too familiar dampness between my legs. The effect this boy and his gorgeous blue eyes had on me is far too much for me to comprehend, but I don't dislike this sensation, rather it's quite enjoyable.

Since my amnesia, other dreams have appeared to me every night, as if on a predetermined schedule that I am unable to influence and each night they get more and more vivid. The one I had last night however, was the most intense by far. In the shallow waters of a beach of a proud city stood the rose-haired girl and the brown-haired boy, holding a bow and twin swords respectively, and looking fatigued. A great battle had just concluded, I deduced. The girl and boy embraced to celebrate their victory, as the water began to slowly recede out into the depths of the ocean. Its movement was slow at first, as if the water was trickling down a gradual incline, not significant enough that it would break apart the girl and boy's embrace, but it soon grew more intense and swept them off their feet. They had no time to react before they were caught up in the raging current, and eventually plunged under the waves. There was nothing I could do to help these two, as my dream played out like a movie that I have no control over.

I awoke with a jump, feeling light-headed and flustered. These dreams are a regular occurrence to me so I really should be used to them by now, but the events of the last dream left an impact on me. A part of me felt concern for the duo: Were they okay? Where were they now? I knew I would find out later that night, but the feelings of anticipation would not settle. However there was another part of me that felt irrespective of the situation. They are just characters in a dream, their wellbeing does not affect me in any way.

To clear my mind from the events of the night before, I decided to take one of my regular walks down to the beach. I rarely see anyone else down there, so it is perfect when I want to be alone with my thoughts. I hope that the sea air will help me to remember something, anything, about my past life. This is all just wishful thinking, I suppose.

It was an overcast day, with the sunlight attempting to sneak glimpses past the unforgiving cloud cover. I progressed down to the water's edge, noticing its strange unrest. Ever since waking in this world my days have been filled with monotonous boredom, as I contemplate my reason for having been brought here. Is today the day that I discover that reason?

I find my feet locked in position at the water's edge, the cold water occasionally lapping at my heels. Even with the aim of clearing my head, my thoughts subconsciously wander back to the boy from my dreams. I still don't know what this feeling is, but I do know that I like it.

I eventually turned to leave the beach, still as confused about life as when I arrived. As I was trudging along the expanse of sand back to the place I now call home, I heard it. The unmistakable sound of waves crashing to the shore. The sea is usually still, making this occurrence especially unusual. I turned back in hopes of seeing this perplexing sight, but I was too late. The sea had returned to its calm state. I continued my trip along the sand once again, but as I turned I could see them in the corner of my eye. Floating out in the sea. The unmistakable sight of two bodies in the water, a girl with rose-coloured hair and a boy with untamed brown hair. It was definitely them from my dreams. More importantly, it was him.

I immediately knew what I had to do.

My muscles worked independently from my control. I found my body diving into the still water to swim out and assist the boy and girl. While this would normally be strenuous for me, with a goal in mind I looked past the pain to achieve what I needed to. After finally reaching the shore, I hauled the two onto the sand and deliberated my next plan of action. I had saved them a watery grave, but what good is that if I couldn't save them now? Luckily, half of the problem solved itself. The rose-haired girl began to splutter, coughing up seawater. I helped her sit up as she emptied her lungs of water. She sat up straight, breathing heavily for a few moments, and then turned to look at me.

"H-Hope?" the girl stared at me intently. "What are you-?"

I heard her speak, but I did not comprehend her words. I had already begun to try and help the boy, but he was not waking naturally.

"Hope, we need to help Noel!" the girl crawled over to the boy and laid her head on his chest. So Noel was his name…

"He's not breathing…" she muttered. "Noel, you can't die here!"

The girl began to push the hair out of her face as she leaned in closer to him. I knew what she was about to do.

"Don't!" I snapped. She looked taken aback, possibly shocked to finally hear me speak.

"I mean… you were just in the same position as him. You don't have a lot of oxygen to spare," I attempted to reason with her, not particularly caring about believability at this point. I knew what I had to do. I needed to be the one to save him.

Before she had time to respond, I positioned myself over his unresponsive body and lent in for the kiss of life. Was I always this selfish of a person? Denying the girl her wish to save Noel, solely because I wanted to get closer to him. Every time I leaned in for a breath, I could taste the saltiness of the sea on his lips.

The act of performing chest compressions along with giving breaths caused life to eventually spring back into the boy. He coughed up a lungful of seawater and sat up breathing heavily, as I fell back in the sand, exhausted from the events that just transpired.

"Serah?" Noel murmured. "You saved me. Thank you."

The girl, apparently called Serah, was sitting next to him, tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Not me," she replied, and gestured in my direction where I was still laying in the sand, "It was Hope."

This was not the first time she had called me Hope, but I had no time to dispute this. Was this truly my name? And if so, how do they know it?

"Did you just say Hope?" Noel asked, with his voice raised. Serah nodded.

"That's impossible!" he snapped, "Hope should be in Academia, working on the New Cocoon Project!"

He turned from Serah to me, and his blue eyes lit up. Scrambling over to me in the sand, he placed himself over my exhausted body and pressed his lips against mine. They still tasted like sea salt. I could feel my cheeks glowing bright red, I was not expecting this kind of thank you from him. I hesitated, turning my face away from his, and he rose up from my body, sitting on the sand next to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you like that…" I told Noel, averting my gaze. He began to chuckle in response. He hadn't said anything yet but I was blushing already at the sight of his laughter.

"Oh Hope, only you would apologise for something like that," he said, beginning to lean in closer again… And as much as I would love to lie back down and let this boy explore me, we obviously have a huge misunderstanding.

"Who is this Hope you two keep speaking of?" I finally ask

"That's cute," he said, leaning closer but as he saw my genuine confused expression, the smile on Noel's face vanished. He halted his advance towards me, and looked at Serah. She looked as if she was about to say something but couldn't get the words out. She could only shrug, tears still in her eyes. After a long moment of silence, she took a gulp.

"You really don't remember who you are? Or who _we_ are?"

I solemnly shook my head. Serah stared at the ground, and Noel collapsed backwards, his expression showed so much pain from my words. The three of us sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, with no one knowing quite what to say. Until Serah broke the tension.

"If that's the case, then I believe introductions are in order! My name is Serah, and this here is-"

"He should know who I am," Noel interrupted her coldly. "Given everything we've been through."

A chill ran through me. Am I being blamed for my inability to remember?

"I'm.. sorry…"

"No, don't be," Serah reassured me. "I can't believe you, Noel! We all end up in an unknown world and you're angry at Hope for something out of his control? we should be focusing our efforts to get out of here!"

Noel stood up, appearing to forget his previous transgressions. I followed suit, and soon all three of us were up standing and ready to formulate a plan.

"It seems that a time distortion is to thank for bringing us here," Serah began, "meaning that we need to search for a time gate, as well as find the key to open it."

"We could cover more ground by splitting in two," suggested Noel. "Like maybe I could look with Hope! He might even get his memories back too…"

"Then I'll look with Mog," Serah responded. The bow lying next to her on the sand vanished and was replaced with the floating white creature from my dreams.

"Let's go, kupo!" it began to float off, with Serah right behind it, leaving Noel and I alone. I had no clue about time distortions, time gates and keys, but I was willing to help them. And if there was a chance that my memories would return, it was all the better for me.

Noel led me in the opposite direction to Serah and Mog, grabbing me by the hand and whisking me away. I didn't resist it this time, I didn't want to upset his feelings any more than I already have.

"As much as I want to find the time gate as well, I have a more important mission that I need to compete," he whispered to me. Without even asking, I knew that this 'important mission' revolved around me.

"But enough about me, let's talk about you," he said as we continued walking. "Since when did you get so buff? You must've been reading that bodybuilding book I lent you, huh?"

I could only chuckle. Was there something different about my body? It's not as if I could remember.

"And your new outfit as well. What happened to the insecure and conservative Hope that I remember? Well I guess if you've got it, you might as well flaunt it."

Once again, presenting me with a question that I cannot answer. Although I suppose he does have a point, if I had any other clothing options I probably wouldn't be wearing what I have on now. The one-piece that I wear only covers my front, leaving my sides and back exposed, and the fabric is also very form-fitting around my body. Having most of my body exposed means that the warmer climate here doesn't impact me as much, so that's a bonus.

After walking for a while, into areas of the world that I have never ventured into, the two of us arrive at a seemingly abandoned house. As we look around for any sort of clue of where we were. As I looked around the corner of the house, I heard the sound of footsteps approach from behind me.

I could feel Noel's warmth as his calloused hands slid down my exposed sides, arriving at the front of my abdomen. His head resting on my right shoulder, his hair slightly brushing against my cheek while his clothed chest pressed against my exposed back. My heart began to thump loudly at this new sensation.

"I've missed you, Hope" he said in a deep rich tone. The way he said it, it was so sweet, so full of love. Tears began to form and flow from my eyes. I did not know why I was crying, but I knew I had to get away from him. I squirmed against his embrace, which caused his hands to rub against my stomach. A quiet moan came out of my lips, as I escaped his grasp. The dusty wooden walls of this abandoned house supported me in place of him. Resting my head against the wall, I waited for my heart to calm down, while wiping away the tears that slid down my face. He began to walk towards me, his heavy footsteps causing the panels to creek.

"I don't know who this "Hope" is" I say, turning towards him "But my name is-". I was cut off as his pale lips firmly pressed against mine. My heart began to pound rapidly again. He pushed me against the wall, and his tongue forcefully entered my mouth. His moist tongue, playfully pushed against mine, causing me to participate in this waltz. He began to forcefully grind his hips back and forth against me, causing our lower halves to enjoy their own show. A moan escaped from my lips as he started to grind faster and faster against me. His hands slid up to unhook the only thing keeping my clothes on and in one quick movement; my chest was exposed to the warm air around us. I pushed back against him, stopping our prolonged kiss.

His blue eyes glistened, knowing that he had me cornered. He moved towards my barren chest. He bent down maintaining contact with my confused expression, and began to suck at my left nipple, while his hand teased the right. I lean further into the wall, feeling the dust rub against my rough skin. I couldn't control myself, but all of this seemed so nostalgic. He pushed the palm of his hands against the side of my chest, as his thumbs began to play with my hard nipples. His lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to my belly button. He slowly began to drag his hands down to my chiseled hips. I could feel his warm breath over the thin layer of fabric that covered my hardened metapod. He began to lick at it, making my already uncomfortable tights feel even tighter. Then he looked at me with his wanton blue eyes, practically asking if he could pull them off. I nodded.

He slid his hands down even further. Digging his nails into the fabric that covered my ass, he slowly began to pull it down. My white haired cock sprang out of the clothes, and slapped him against the cheek, causing shivers to climb up my spine. Ignoring it, he simply continued to pull down my tights. He threw my clothes to the side and I was left exposing everything to him, he leaned in. His lips moved against my erect penis, while his hands fondled with my balls. He moved his mouth to the tip, and began to envelope it in his mouth. A loud moan escaped me. Saliva coated my cock, while his tongue slid from underneath the base of my head down to the base of my penis. He looked at me and sped up, causing me to pant more. A blur of brown hair bobbed back and forth around my cock, causing my moans to come out more frequently, more loudly, and more intensely. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Noel!" I yelled, "I'm going to-", but it was too late. I shot my string shot deep into his mouth. Slowly, he pulled his mouth from my cock and gulped. He stopped at my head, slowly sucking at it one last time before leaving a butterfly kiss at the tip. My blue eyes widened at the scene. He sat there, looking at me with a stream of cum, leaking out from his mouth wanting more.

"You haven't changed at all" He said nonchalantly, "The only thing that has changed, is that you're more buff". I blushed, unsure what to reply and feeling lightheaded from the orgasm. He lifted me bridal style to the creaking wooden bed, placing me down gently. Noel began to strip, pulling off his black top, followed by his blue harem shorts; leaving him in his black trunks with a symbol of a moogle on it. He climbed on top of me, his chiseled body creating that "v-shaped" phenomenon. He dragged his clothed balls against my chest and placed his bulging cock right in my face. I pulled his black trunks down, only to be greeted with a hard 8-inch unshaven cock. He pushed his hips forward bringing his manmeat, right to the entrance of my lips. He looked at me with his hungry blue eyes, wanting me to suck it. "Don't worry, you can do this," he says in reassurance.

I opened my mouth wide. His raging magikarp entered, greeted by my tongue and a sea of saliva. He pushed it in further and his cock touched the back of my throat causing me to gag. I start to breathe through my nose, inhaling the scent of him. My tongue began to move on its own, maneuvering around Noel's cock, causing him to growl. "Damnit Hope… I forgot how good you were at this" he said, panting in between words. I wanted to say my name was Wol, but deep down I knew it didn't feel right. He quickly pulled out of my mouth, "I can't wait any longer," he says. As he stood, his bouncing manmeat slammed against my adam's apple. He placed his head at my other entrance.

"Noel, what are you doing? It isn't clean down there" I yelp, in shock about what he was about to do.

"Its fine, Hope! It will be ok" he says, as he began to coat his index finger with saliva and slowly enter it into my hole.

"AHH" I scream, as he inserts a finger "Stop! It hurts".

"It's been awhile, since you've last played with yourself down here. Just relax, it'll feel better soon" he said with a reassuring voice. He thrusted his finger back and forth, causing me to cry in pain, as he stretched out my hole. "Hope, look at me", he took out his index finger, and began to coat his middle and index finger with saliva again. "Just endure, it a bit more longer. You'll feel better soon". I nodded, as tears welled in the corner of my eyes. He stuck the two fingers into my hole, causing me to yelp again and pull against the torn bedsheets. He began to pump my cock with his available hand, to distract me from the pain. Then his fingers brush over something in me that caused my hips to raise and tighten around Noel's fingers. I yell out his name in pure ecstasy. He stopped pumping my cock to satisfy his own needs, causing me to give him a wanton look. He stared back at me, "Why, did you have to give me that same look?" he said as a tear fell from his eye.

"Noel…" I muttered. This scene… what we've done… it all seems so nostalgic. It felt like a part of me was missing.

"Hope, I'm gonna cum soon." He said, with a sense of urgency. He climbed on top of my hard cock, rubbing his scrotum against it. His eyes closed, we both moaned, and panted until he screamed, "HOPE!", his back arched backwards. His long untamed brown hair covered his face, as he released his milky white load onto my galloping abs and face.

Without thinking, I caught him and began to place my lips against his. Our tongues, our bare chests, everything embracing one another. This face, these vulnerable expressions he showed me, I know them. He made them at me the first time we had sex. Our lips parted, allowing his sweaty head to rest on my chest. "Noel" I whisper, "I remember now. I'm sorry for putting you through so much".

He pushed me against the bed, tears began to come out of his eyes. "Hope, I knew you didn't forget". We stopped for a bit, attempting to forget the fact that my cock was still firmly between his bubbly ass cheeks. "We can keep going, if you want Hope". I kissed him on the lips, and began to pump his limp cock. Noel moaned into my mouth, while I got him to the stiffness I needed. I let go to spit onto my hand. Placing my hand on his manmeat, I began to lubricate it with my saliva. Pushing his cock on to my abs to use the residual cum that covered my abs to lube the other side. I let go, allowing it to bounce against both of our stomachs. After it stopped bouncing, I continued to pump at it, mixing both my spit and cum around his sullied cock. When it was well coated, I let go and began to lick my dirtied hand in front of Noel. The salty taste of semen went down my throat. He moved his manhood to the entrance of my hole, and grabbed my available hand. "I'm going in," he said, as he began to spread my cheeks with his cock. "Ahh… AHH!" I screamed, my hand holding on tighter to Noel's, while the other furiously grabs at the bedsheets again. I squirmed as he began to enter my ass.

"Damnit Hope, you're so tight" he muttered.

"Shut up" I blush and turn my face way.

"I'm in". He then begins to pull back out, causing my body to arch forward. My arms resting between his armpits and chest, while my hands grasp onto the back of his shoulders. "I'm going to start body slamming, Hope", and at that moment he slammed into me, moaning as my clampearl constricted. He slammed his cock right into my prostate.

"AHHH!" I moaned. He continued to go at it. His smooth muscly arms were wrapped around my waist. My hungry wurmple continually rubbing against the stone edges of his abs.

"Hope, Im gonna string shot inside of your clampearl." He grunted. I leaned in closer to his face, attempting to suck onto his peach lips. His hands began to rub against my jumping manhood, as he continued to fuck me like a mankey. We continue to moan as Noel fucked my arsehole nonstop. "Fuck, fuck fuck! AHH!" He yelled, breaking our kiss as he climaxed deep into my ass. His milky white semen, hitting my prostate like a hydro pump.

"NOEL!" I yell, ejaculating on both our hard abs and his hands, as I continued to ride out his orgasm. Letting go of his embrace, I fell back onto the creaking bed. Noel took his limp cock out of my ass, his white seed slowly leaking out of my stretched hole and onto the bedsheets. Noel fell beside me with a thud, exhausted.

"Noel… I remember now. The first time we met, your message to me through the oracle drive. Everything."

"Hope, I've missed you." I rolled onto my side, showing him my exposed red ass. He moved closer towards me, placing his right arm around me. His chest and limp cock pressed against my back, as his shallow breathing gently moved my white hair downwards. The last thoughts that went through my head as I fell asleep was that I didn't want this moment to end. I didn't want Noel to leave.

I awoke the next day, to see Noel's naked body, holding onto an oddly shaped gem. "Noel, what is that?" I ask.

"It's the key to the time gate, your memories must have been the time distortion."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yeah… it does." I don't want him to go… I don't want to forget him… not again.

"Noel… I do- "a loud thud went through the room, as a white ball of fluff slam the door wide open.

"We've found the time gate, kupo! Serah is waiting …there… kupo?" confused about the scene he witnessed.

"AHH!" I scream, throwing whatever I could at Mog, to scare him outside.

"Haha, you're still the same, my stupid innocent Hope." He said as he dragged my face into his chest "Don't ever change, no matter what happens." I felt something my shoulder. It was wet. I tried to lift my head back to see his face, but I landed back onto his exposed chest. "I want it to stay like this…"

"Noel…" He let go of me, covering his face with his hands. He began to move the palm of his hands, to slowly wipe off the remainder of his tears.

"Let's get changed Hope. I don't think Serah, would want to see the both of us in our birthday suits."

"Ok…" I know he doesn't want to go, but I can't keep him here. Not with how the world is. We both got changed into our clothes, both of us unwilling to wash ourselves. "Let's go Noel, Serah's waiting." I tried to say cheerfully with smile.

"Yeah, let's go". We left the abandoned house, following Mog to where Serah was. Where, I would have to say yet another goodbye to Noel…

We arrived at the time gate that Serah and Mog had found, while we were resting inside the abandoned house. Mog was talking to Serah, probably about the scene he saw in the morning. She turned at us, and began to laugh.

"See, I told you it would all work out." She innocently replied. "Come on Mog! Let's leave these lovebirds to chat for a bit."

"Kupo!" He said, as he followed Serah to the entrance of the time gate.

"Noel…" I didn't want to say goodbye to him. He wrapped his arms around me, the scent of our sex lingering on him.

"Hope, I promise you. Whatever timeline, whatever happens to the both of us. I'll look for you, even if it means I have to chase you into the chaos" He whispered into my ears "So don't forget me".

"Noel, even if it looks like I've forgotten you, like I've left you behind. Always know that I will be there for you, I'll never forget you" As tears began to form on my eyes, he kissed me on the lips, and ran to Serah and Mog. He turned to say one last goodbye. Mouthing to me "I love you", he stood there giving off a childish grin, as the time gate took him awhile from me again.

As he left, I knew what I had to do. Whatever missions I had to take, however many challenges I had to face, I knew I had to endure it. I knew I had to return, return back to him...


End file.
